


Double Drabble: First Born

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-18
Updated: 2005-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from kira_k: Elrond/Boromir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: First Born

The first thing Boromir had ever been told about the elves was that they were tricky. Five days in Rivendell hadn't done anything to change that assumption. Lord Elrond had called a meeting to see what was to be done about Mordor -- Gondor's _neighbor_ \-- and had not invited Gondor. Thorongil had been gone from Minas Tirith for almost the entire extent of Boromir's life. He could not represent them.

The Ring could end their troubles, but no one, not even Thorongil, would give Boromir any reason whatsoever why the Ring could not be used. They asked him to trust. That was something Boromir never did without reason. The elves did not live with war every day. The elves had not seen their lovers and brothers die, one after the other, in a bloodbath masked as a battle.

Boromir had trained all his life for the fight. The elves lived in trees and sang to each other and told stories. They scoffed at men and the fight. Only when Mithrandir appeared did the elves remember that men were part of the struggle as well. Typical snobbery.

So when Boromir took the ring, Elrond was the first one he killed.


End file.
